The invention relates to disconnect switches for use with the start or auxiliary winding of a single phase AC induction motor. The invention particularly relates to improvements in reduced cost and part content over commonly owned co-pending allowed U.S. application Ser. No. 680,489, filed Dec. 11, 1984, "Load and Speed Sensitive Motor Control Starting Circuit", Shemanske et al, hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention eliminates the flip flop of the above noted Shemanske et al circuit and uses the fourth remaining comparator of the quad comparator chip with a hard wired configuration to perform the flip flop function. The invention also provides simplified main and auxiliary winding voltage detectors and power supply circuitry, with reduced part content.